leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG091
}} Lessons in Lilycove (Japanese: ポケモンコンテスト！ミナモ大会！！ Pokémon Contest! Tournament!!) is the 91st episode of the , and the 365th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on August 26, 2004 and in the United States on September 10, 2005. Blurb Combusken's Fire Spin is spiraling out of control in the Lilycove Contest Hall. Combusken protects May, who takes control by having the Fire- and Fighting-type unleash a fireball and perform Sky Uppercut. The performance earns May a decent, but lowered score for losing control in the first place. Meanwhile, Ash is keeping an eye on the contest from outside while he continues to teach his Swellow Aerial Ace. Kelly puts on a great performance with Grumpig, using Psychic to catch thrown PokéBlocks. A disguised Jessie is up next with Chimecho, who she hurts and forces to use Astonish—an unusual move that actually earns her a perfect score! In the next round, May faces off against Jessie, and the battle is pretty much even, until Chimecho misses with Double-Edge, letting Combusken hit it with Sky Uppercut. Team Rocket retaliates with yet another one of their attacks, but Swellow drives them off with its new Aerial Ace attack. May and Kelly face off in the final round, May taking a beating until she comes up with an idea to use Fire Spin on the ceiling, which rains down on the whole room so Grumpig can't possibly escape. May claims victory, winning her third ribbon. Plot With the second half of the Pokémon Contest underway, it appears as though was only showing off during its appeal, as it jumps in front of , knocks its wheel of flame into a rain of fire, and then jumps up holding a huge ball of fire, which it then smacks with a , bringing another rain of fire down. The crowd goes wild, and the judges give May scores of 8.5, 8.0, and 7.1, for a cumulative score of 23.6. The judges seem to love the look, but at least one of them realized that it was more luck than planning. , meanwhile, continues to train. It seems to be having trouble concentrating, though, between the s and the huge screen showing them compete. 's apparently likes to wag its tail as it shows off with some juggling of Pokéblocks. The audience is really involved with Grumpig's performance and it finishes by eating all of the Pokéblocks. The judges award Grumpig a cumulative 27.7 score, which will be hard to beat. Swellow has finally mastered the limbo bar outside but then smacks into a tree because it wasn't paying attention to its direction. Next in the Contest are Jessie and . The two basically hypnotize the audience with , but their finish is clouded by Jessie trying to make Chimecho's voice more dynamic but making it use instead. and Swellow hear this outside. However, the judges award Jessie and Chimecho a perfect score of 30. With the conclusion of the Appeals Round, the eight Coordinators moving on to the Contest Battles are revealed. After defeating their opponents in the first match of the Battle Round, May and Jessie face each other in the semifinals, with Combusken versus Chimecho. Chimecho puts up a good fight, but May isn't going to lose easily. One attack later, Chimecho backs off, and a attack is ordered. This is followed by Jessie ordering a attack, which Combusken counters with a Sky Uppercut, and this completely knocks out Jessie and Chimecho. Outside, Ash and Swellow are training very hard, and Swellow finally learns . However, on one attempt Swellow misses the target but hits , who are heading home after Jessie's defeat in the Contest. It comes down to May versus Kelly in the finals. An attack is used by Grumpig, but Combusken catches it in its claws. The Fire type issues a counterattack, but is foiled by a , and Grumpig sends it back as a fire dragon. Combusken smashes it with Sky Uppercut, but then gets caught in a psychokinesis trap and is rendered helpless. Grumpig appears to be the default winner, as Combusken can't move, but with quick thinking on May's part, Combusken fires off a Fire Spin at the ceiling, causing it to rain fire and damage Grumpig. They fall together as the Psychic attack fails, but Combusken saves them both by using Fire Spin to halt their descent. May is the winner! Kelly promises that she'll be even stronger the next time they meet. Major events * James's Chimecho is revealed to know and uses for the first time. * and Jessie enter the Lilycove City Pokémon Contest. * May wins the Lilycove Contest, earning her third Ribbon. * Ash's Swellow learns . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Vivian Meridian * Raoul Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * * Vladimir Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) Trivia * The Japanese character names Haruka and Kanata are a pun based on はるか彼方 — that faraway place — a line from Advance Adventure. * Advance Adventure is used as background music. * This episode marks the second time a Pokémon's attack was sent back by a attack in the form of a dragon. The first time it was done was by in Abra and the Psychic Showdown to deflect 's . * This is one of the rare instances where Mr. Sukizo says something that doesn't incorporate "remarkable". When James's Chimecho is using , he says, "I love you guys." * does not recite their in this episode. Errors * When it showed the time left after 's Grumpig used Psychic on , the Point bar was at full for both Trainers. ** This happened again when the time ran out. * After Combusken saves Grumpig, Grumpig's eyes are purple. However, this is possibly meant to show that Grumpig was in shock after the situation. * During the Pokémon Trainer's Choice segment, 's name is incorrectly written as "Flaafy". * When Combusken uses on Chimecho, Vivian can be heard say "mire spin" rather than Fire Spin. Dub edits Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, which one of these Pokémon is the best choice to battle ? * Choices: , , * Answer: OK, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! In other languages |da= |nl= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=לקח בליליקוב''' |it= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ko= |hi=Lilycove शेहेर मे समक सीखा }} 091 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Norihiko Nagahama Category:Episodes animated by Toshihito Hirooka Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes focusing on Jessie Category:Episodes in which May gets a Ribbon Category:Episodes in which Jessie loses a Contest Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move Category:Episodes with Contests de:Übung macht den Meister! es:EP367 fr:AG091 ja:AG編第91話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第91集